The invention relates to a device for parting a strip of binding material that has been fitted around an article, such as a roll of sheet material or bundle of sections and the like, comprising a housing provided with a support for supporting the device with respect to the article, two blades connected to the housing, at least one blade of which can be moved with respect to the housing, drive means for moving the blades with respect to one another between an open position and a closed position for cutting through and/or snipping through the strip when the housing is bearing on the article, and a clamp for holding the parted strip.
A device of this type is disclosed in EP-A 945 351. In this known device a clamping plate is arranged alongside a movable blade, which clamping plate must ensure, together with an opposing plate rigidly mounted on the housing, that the strip does not fly off under the influence of the pretension therein once it has been cut through. If the pretension in the strip is on the high side, the strip can, however, suddenly rupture completely right at the start of the snipping or cutting operation. The consequence of this can be that the strip ruptured in this way nevertheless flies off because the clamp has not yet been able to grip the strip properly.